life with the PPG
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: A british teen is abused by his parents, can the ppg keep him safe? rated T to be safe and may contain sustained threat and language
1. prologue

** Powerpuff girls are 7 in this story. I will be known as: Kyle in this story (That's not my real name it's just a random name) So a British teenager is saved by three super powered American kinder garden girls…how will this turn out? This story will reveal what happened. **

_Pokey oaks suburbs, my POV_

My name is Kyle Nylon; I have short dirty blond hair combed forwards, hazel eyes, 4 pack abs, flat stomach, long legs and medium build. Basically in my group of friends I'm the cute british guy, but I also understand girls better than most guys witch gives me an even bigger advantage, plus my voice has a heavy British accent to it and this means virtually every girl at my school keeps asking me out due to my innate British charm over American girls. I'm wearing an orange T-shirt with a blue tick on the front and blue skinny jeans along with black and red trainers.

I was walking home from the corner shop as I usually do on a Friday when I saw my friend Professor Utonium pull up next to me in his car, I live across the street from his house. He rolled down his window and smiled at me. "Hello Kyle, how are you today?" He asked. "I'm fine Mr Utonium, need my help with something?" I asked him. "As a matter of fact I do; a fellow scientist has requested my assistance on a project and so I need someone to watch my 3 daughters while im gone and I was wondering if you could do it." He explained. "Ah alright, hang on a sec." I checked my Iphone for a gap in my schedule this weekend.

"So do you think you can do it?" He asked again, I took a minute to think about it. I'm not too sure about being in the same house as three, younger, uber strong, Powerpuff girls, its not that im bad at babysitting, its just that I've never looked after super heroes before. "Shouldn't you talk to my parents first?" I asked after a minute of silence. "I already checked with them and they won't let you, but I know how much they deny letting you do most things since they hate my girls so much." The Professor stated, I detected slight venom in his voice at the mention at my parents, but I wasn't offended in the least. My parents are the stereotype: yell-at-you-for-no-reason parents. "Well Alright, can you give me a lift?" I asked. (A/N: My real parents are not like that at all, but this gives more drama to the story.)

_The Powerpuff girls house, a few minutes later._

"OK Kyle, here's a few lists of things each girl likes and don't like and a list a things to do while im gone." Mr Utonium explained handing me the paperwork. "Alright brilliant, I can handle this." Just as I said that the girls I will soon be babysitting flew out the front door and stood round their dad. They all had matching clothes in their respective colours: a tank top, a short skirt and black and white trainers. All three were smiling at me, obviously happy to see me, me and the girls were good friends so it should be fairly easy.

"Hey Kyle! You're babysitting us? This is gonna be awesome!" Buttercup yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "Yeah, im glad my parents don't know about this." I stated, but right on cue I heard my dad yelling. "Kyle Nylon, get your arse back here NOW!" I facepalmed and walked to the other side of the street. "What is it now?" I asked like I've this line a thousand times, with I probably had. "You should know better than to talk to strangers, you're 17 for crying out loud!" My dad yelled in my face, the smell of beer and fast food flooded my nose…ewwww. "Their my friends, Mr Utonium asked me t-" I never finished. "I don't care what he asked you to do, you need to do the washing up and vacuum the hall! NOW GET IN!" He roared pointing at the front door.

I take one last look at the Utonium family across the street, they looked very sad for me, Bubbles looked like she was gonna burst into tears and Buttercup looked so mad that she had to be held back by Blossom. I sigh and head inside.

**I know this chapter is short, but its just a prologue, other chapters will be longer, if anyone has any ideas for me please speak up! **


	2. The arrest

**Shout out to S.G: Because it's a self- insertion fic and yes I also would have let Buttercup do her thing, but Blossom knows its illegal. Well I was initially going to call this 'Weekend with PPG' with the girls as 17 and…some things happen…involving handcuffs and dildos. **

**Those who don't allow ****anonymous people to review are missing out on outside peoples opinions, if its offensive just delete it. **

**Anyway Immortal Starscream gave some ideas for this chapter. Also there is some British dialect in this chapter (Because im british and that's how we say things over here in the UK.) So Americans or other people who don't speak British; if you don't understand something just tell me in a review.**

_The PPG's house_

The Powerpuff girls were lounging around their bedroom with very sad looks on their faces. (except Buttercup who is just annoyed) Blossom was trying to read her favorite science book, but was too upset to really get into it. Buttercup was taking her previous anger out on a duranium punching bag by zipping around and hitting it, while muttering the death of Kyle's dad, almost throwing the bag off its chain. Bubbles's eyes were puffy and red from crying as she tried to assemble a tower of wooden blocks, plus she was still sniffling even though an hour had past since the events of earlier.

"That jerk…that big, stupid, self-centered jerk! What kind of dad is he?" Buttercup yelled slamming her punching bag. "What a meanie! *Sniff* how does Kyle *sniff* survive with that bully?" Bubbles snuffled while trying to carefully place the top most block on her structure. Blossom just sighed and threw her head back, throwing the book aside. "Not sure, we can't do anything about it Bubbles, I mean while they may be bullies they don't break the law." Blossom stated.

When she heard this Buttercup screamed in rage, she reared her mitt back ready to smash the punching bag, Blossom's eyes went wide when she saw that it was glowing green. "DON'T USE THE…" But it was too late, Buttercup smashed the bag as hard as she dared. (which is pretty hard!) It snapped right off its chain and rocketed out the window which thankfully had no glass. "…falcon punch." Blossom murmured. Buttercup was just panting from much energy she had used in the punch.

"Hey I have an idea!" Bubbles piped up. "What if we did Kyle's chores with our powers when his parents aren't looking? That way he has a reason to come over and baby-sit us!" Bubbles explained. At first her sisters just looked at her with blank expressions, which Bubbles thought were her sisters not believing her. "Sorry." She muttered. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Blossom and Buttercup both yelled. Bubbles then giggled, now knowing her idea was a good one

_Meanwhile across the street, my POV._

"But I already did the hoovering!" I was yelling at dad, I was arguing with him about my chores; which are pretty much all of them. Because I had already done the vacuum cleaning in the hallway, but my dad wouldn't believe me. "Then what's all this rubbish on the floor?" he demanded pointing at the floor which I just cleaned. "What rubbish?" I asked folding my arms. "This rubbish!" He said while pouring a rubbish bin onto the floor where just cleaned up. "OI! What do you think you're doing you muppet?" I scolded as he emptied the bin. "Looks like you missed a spot, so get on with it." Dad commanded as if nothing happened.

As he left the room my eye twitched in annoyance. Who did he think he was making my life unnecessarily harder for me? "Why…you…bloody…" I never finished, suddenly there was a rush of air, a chiming noise and then a multi-coloured streak of light zipped across the hall. My anger then was then shoved out of my head by surprise, my one twitching eye become two wide ones.

Once whatever happened was over the room was spotlessly clean, cleaner than I have ever seen it in my life, it was literally sparkling in perfection. "Whoa, what just happened?" I asked out loud. "Oh yeah, when you've done that, stack the dish washer!" Dad shouted from in the living room. "Uh…alright I got that." I replied. "Girls what are you doing?" I whispered. "Under the staircase." I heard a little girl whisper back. I walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and tentatively I opened the door.

Once it was cracked open wide enough I was suddenly grabbed by the front of my shirt and a hand covered my mouth; a fingerless hand. I was then yanked in the cupboard and the door shut. When the light was turned on I saw that the fingerless mitt on my mouth belonged to Blossom, who then let go when she knew I was quiet. "Kyle listen, me and my sisters want to help you get your chores done so you can do the babysitting job for the professor." She explained quietly. "Do you know what will happen if my dad catches you?" I whispered back. "We know: he'll give us a rant that's 5 hours long then show us the door." Buttercup joked. "Well just thought I'd ask, I'm grateful that you're offering to help, so let's get on with it!" I commanded.

_Later, still my POV_

Well the rest of the day went rather well: The Powerpuff girls were a great help! Despite dad being a wanker and making life harder as usual the jobs got done much faster than usual. Blossom despite her age managed to help me catch up on my homework, Bubbles helped me arrange the mess in my room and Buttercup helped me stack some heavy things in the basement.

Once everything was 'done n dusted' as we say back home, my dad spent 10 minutes trying to come up with an excuse for me to keep working, but found none. "Well…I…uh…" He stammered, obviously lost for words. "Well?" I asked in a victorious tone. But I obviously must have counted my chickens before they hatched because dad said: "You're grounded!" I could have sworn he was bluffing, but before I could say anything to protest he backhanded me across the face. "For rushing your chores! You know that rushing causes mistakes! Now go to your room and don't come out till you've learned your lesson!" he ranted.

I was just rubbing my face where he hit me when I heard police sirens outside, dad went to the door to take a look and someone knocked on it. He opened it up and standing was a police officer with a notepad. "Are you Mr. Nylon?" he asked in a questioning tone. "Who wants to know?" dad asked. "Captain Jackson of the TPD, I'm placing you under arrest." He stated. Both mine and my dad's eyes went wide as moons at this statement. "Under what charges?" He asked. "Vandalism, theft and threatened murder." The captain explained.

"You can add 'child abuse' to that list." I stated showing my wounded cheek. "SHUT UP KYLE!" Dad then yelled, making me jump. The captain then shook his head and wrote down 'child abuse' in the note pad while shaking his head. "Right then Mr. Nylon, come with me please." The captain, along with two other police men then led my dad two the waiting squad car, him shouting all the way that he was innocent. Once he was inside I asked: "Captain? What happens to me?" He looked at me with thought in his eyes. "Not sure, how old are you?" He asked. I told him I was 16. "Well you could come with us down to the station and will sign you up for a care home or you can stay with a legal guardian." He explained.

"What about with us captain?" We both turned to see the Powerpuff girls hovering at eye level with us along with their dad; the professor. "Yes, I can care for Kyle while his father is…behind bars." Mr. Utonium added. "Hmmm…its up to you Kyle." The captain stated. I looked at the squad car with my dad inside, then at the Utonium family. "Yeah, I'll stay with you girls and professor." I decided.

"YAY!" All three girls yelled, they then jumped on me and started hugging me tightly. Blossom round my neck, Bubbles and Buttercup round each arm. It felt good to actually know what this feels like. "Well I can see you're in good hands Kyle, now to take of you're dad." With that he drove off. Blossom then noticed the bruise on my face. "Aw Kyle he hurt you!" Blossom gasped. "Blossom im alright, its noth-" But she was already crawling up to my face, when she got to my wounded cheek she lightly kissed it. I gasped at the pleasant contact, I then rubbed the area where dad had hit me and all I felt was a little moisture from Blossom's peck. "Wow, thanks Blossom." I said, Blossom's face flushed pink when I said that and Bubbles giggled. I then stroked Blossom's hair as she hugged me some more, I could hear her moan in content as I did so.

"Alright you lovebirds, I hate to spoil the moment but, we need to go home." The Professor stated. The girls either didn't hear the professor or just ignored him, but none of them lessened their grip on me. "Give them a moment Professor, the house is only across the street." I pointed out. "Well OK, just make sure you can breathe OK?" The professor asked we walked home.


	3. settling in

_The PPG's house, my POV__, 7.00 PM _

The girls were still clinging to my arms and neck when we got inside, the professor gave me a crowbar so I could pry them off if I had to. "Alright girls please let go or do I have to pry you off with this?" I threatened playfully holding up the crowbar, reluctantly the girls slowly released their grip, groaning quietly as they did so. I placed the crowbar on a table next to the sofa in the living room, then I walked in the hallway where the professor was getting ready to leave.

"How long will you be?" I asked. "I'll be back tonight, late, you can be in charge that long can't you?" He asked. "Why yes, I've looked after my little sister for longer than that, so a few hours shouldn't be that long." I explained. "Well OK, Girls be good for Kyle while im out OK?" the professor asked while putting on his hat and coat. "We will professor!" the girls exclaimed in perfect synchronisation with each other. How do they do that?

With that the professor left the house, leaving me in charge. "Well girls, what should we do first?" I asked cheerfully, before any of them could answer someone's stomach growled, we all looked at each other for a few seconds before our eyes fell on Bubbles, who was then started blushing. "*Giggles* excuse me." She said. "I bet all three of you are hungry aren't you?" I asked. "Kyle, I think I speak for all three of us when I say..." Blossom looked at her sisters who nodded at her before she looked at me again. "…we are hungry." She stated.

"Alright, lets go see what we have in the kitchen." I suggested walking in the said room with the girls floating behind me. I then opened a few cupboards and peered inside. "OK, not too much in here but there's enough for all of us." I announced with my head still inside a cupboard. "There's some strawberry jam in the refrigerator." I heard Blossom suggest, I then turned to face her. "Do you know where the bread is kept?" I asked her, she then jabbed her mitt at a cupboard in the corner of the room. "Thanks." I then opened it and placed the bread on the counter.

"Hey Kyle want to see how we make sandwiches?" Buttercup asked taking the bread. Before I could answer Blossom chipped in. "Buttercup! The professor got covered in jam last time we did that!" Blossom told her. "How big was the mess?" I asked. "There wasn't a mess…unless you count the professor." Buttercup joked putting the bread on the table. "Well if there was no mess I'd be happy to see it work!" I exclaimed. "Well OK but don't blame us if you get covered in jam." Blossom warned playfully as she put a plate on the table top.

Blossom then took a place on the tabletop and Buttercup was ready with the jam. "Ready?" Blossom asked her. "Ready!" Buttercup replied. "GO!" Blossom then began throwing slices of bread into the air and Buttercup then threw blobs of jam through the air. Several blobs hit the bread slices and they landed on the plate. But most of them hit ME. "Ah! OK you weren't kidding when you said I'd get covered in jam." I was saying as the girls cut the crust of the bread with their eye beams. "Well I did warn you." Blossom said as she took a bite of one of the jam sandwiches.

"Hmmm." Bubbles murmured as she floated up to me while I was trying to wipe the jam off my clothes, she then brushed her hand against my jam-covered cheek and licked it. "Mmmm! Tasty!" She squealed. Blossom and Buttercup then looked at each other with evil grins on their faces, they then floated over to me licking their lips and I was backing away. "Why are you looking at me like that? Oh you wouldn't dare!" But I was wrong; they dared.

Before I could react Bubbles and Buttercup had me by the arms and began licking the jam off them while Blossom was hovering round my head licking the jam off my face, cheeks and neck. God it tickled! "Oi! Ha ha! Stop he he licking ha ha me!" I stuttered, "We can't hear you!" The girls said in a sing-song voice while they kept licking the jam off my arms and face. I couldn't move because Blossom's sisters had me by the arms, im very ticklish and what the girls were doing was so tickly I couldn't stay still. "Mmmm…*lick* your skin adds flavour to this." Blossom said between licks. "It tickles!" I exclaimed trying to break free.

Eventually they did release me, but not before licking every drop of jam off my arms and face. We then sat down and ate our sandwiches.

_8:00 PM, _

"OK anyone want to watch a movie?" I asked. "Yes please!" The Powerpuff girls shouted and they flew into the living room. I then rummaged through a few DVD's below the TV. "Alright here's a few movies: the new _Star trek, Unstoppable _or_ Star wars: the clone wars?_" I asked. "_Star trek_!"Blossom yelled, "No _Unstoppable_!" Buttercup argued. "_Star wars!" _Bubbles yelled. "Right, it looks like we need to decide, so you three turn around while I swap the discs around in their boxes."

The girls obeyed and turned round. I then quickly swapped the discs positions so whatever box they choose it won't be the one they expect. "OK You can look now." The girls turned back to face me and I showed them the movie boxes. "The films are in different boxes so choose wisely." I warned playfully. The girls whispered to each other about what to choose for a minute before they faced me. "We pick the _Star wars _box." Blossom stated. I then opened the said box to reveal that _Unstoppable_ was inside. Blossom and Bubbles groaned while Buttercup cheered. "Yay! I love this movie!" she yelled.

_Later, Normal POV_

The professor pulled up into the drive, he then walked up to the front door and unlocked it. When he stepped inside he could hear the sound of a TV playing. Curious he walked inside the living room expecting to see Kyle and the Powerpuff girls watching the TV. But instead he saw the girls and Kyle asleep on the sofa. As he turned off the TV he studied how the group looked.

Kyle was a tall teen so he took up the whole sofa as he lay on his side, Blossom was lying on his other side with her tiny arms curled round his neck and her face was nuzzling into it. Her bow had been removed so her hair was flowing freely, Bubbles was lying next to Kyle with his arm wrapped round her, she was hugging his arm and like Blossom she nuzzling into Kyle's chest. Buttercup was behind Blossom, she was lying on her back with her head in-between Blossom's shoeless feet and her eye were covered by Blossom's orange hair.

"Awwww…" The professor uttered while leaning his head on his hand. "It would be criminal to separate them." He thought, he then walked up stairs and came back down with the girl's pink, blue and green bed blanket, Buttercup's smaller solid green blanket and Octi for Bubbles. He first gave Octi to Bubbles who cradled it, secondly he picked up Buttercup, then he threw the large blanket over the little cute group and finally put Buttercup back in place with the small green blanket over her.

"See you all in the morning." The professor whispered before turning out the lights.

**Well thanks to Yesterday**** 27 I'm trying to make certain things 'cute' with this story, so on a scale of 1 to 10 how is the cuteness factor? **


End file.
